


It's All Okay...

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's capture you and you wish they hadn't. For their own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Okay...

You came to with a gasp and you struggled against the restraints that held you to the chair. You looked around you and cursed when you saw a devil's trap.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, come out of the shadows, boys! Let's talk!" You called out and, sure enough, out came Sam and Dean Winchester. The famed and acclaimed hunter brothers who killed many.

The brothers looked at each other and Sam got closer, getting as close as the trap would allow him.

"How well do you know Meg?"

That phrase alone made your blood run cold.

"Who?" You asked, playing dumb. Unfortunately, it seemed like Sam wasn't having it.

"You know very well who I'm talking about. She asked us to tell you something, in the case of her death." Sam said, suddenly sounding very serious.

All air left your lungs and your heart lurched.

"What."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, she's dead." Dean said, obviously wanting to get whatever this was over with.

"I-"

"She told me to tell you, she knew and that it's okay." Sam said, walking into the trap and crouching in front of you.

"Of course she did, of course-" A sob crawled it's way out of your throat and you quickly blinked away the tears.

The brother's looked at each other, visibly confused. They looked at you and you sobbed again.

"You wouldn't believe me, so stop." You said, the tears still at bay but barely.

"Try us."

You took in some deep breaths to try to calm yourself.

"We- we met centuries ago, we were just...kids, we didn't understand death and bloodshed the way the others did. We were friends, discovering the joys of being a demon, together."

"And then, of course, I had to go and fall in love with that idiot." You sobbed and the tears started falling.

"I never told her, but I know that she loved me. We were afraid, we never..." You trailed off, tugging at the rope in the attempt to wipe away yours tears.

"I didn't- we didn't- I'm sorry. Really." Sam apologised, breaking the devil's trap and starting to undo the ropes tying you to the chair. Your eyes flickered to their normal black colour for a few seconds and you made them flicker back and you slowly stood up.

"But, that makes no sense...she knew what and why was it okay?" Dean asked, walking around the room.

"That's none of your business. Thank you for letting me know but I must be on my way." You said, about to walk out when Dean stopped you.

"We risked our asses to tell you, so you better explain." He threatened. Then the unexpected happened. You laughed. A true, empty laugh.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please, go ahead." You said emptily, honestly not caring.

"Dean let her through."

Silence.

"Dean."

"Fine, you asshat, she knew that I would cry. It might not make any sense to you, being human and all, but we aren't known for bursting into tears." You spat out and pushed him aside, walking away from those who delivered the worst news possible.

Meg was dead.

You didn't get far, you fell to your knees in despair a few moments later, screaming and sobbing, the tears falling even faster than before.

Meg was dead.

She knew and it's okay.

That crying thing was bullshit.

She knew.

It's okay.

It's all...okay.

Your hand raised up into the air.

It's all okay, she said so herself.

Your hand clenched into a fist.

It's all..

It's...

And the sound of two snapping necks echoed in the silence.

///


End file.
